Destiny
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: The couples have never been happier with their geeky but fun antics. However, no one seems as serious as Howard and Bernadette. But what happens when they realize that Bernadette is pregnant?
1. Prologue

Sheldon woke up at one in the morning remembering that it was Amy Farah Fouler's birthday and he had something very special to give her. So he knocked on his roommate's door. Knock, knock, "Leonard." Knock knock "Leonard" Knock knock "Leonard."

Leonard yawned. "Sheldon, it's one in the morning, what do you want?" "Actually it's precisely, one o three as irrelevant as that is I need you to drive me to Amy Farah Fowler's house." "Get someone else to do it." Leonard slammed the door in Sheldon's face.

Sheldon ran across the hall to Penny's apartment. Knock knock "Penny." Knock knock "Penny." Knock knock "Penny." "Sheldon what have I said about waking me up before eleven?" "I wouldn't have asked if Leonard didn't rudely dismissed me and it wasn't a complete emergency." "You know what else is a complete, emergency? MISSING OUT ON MY SLEEP!" Penny shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you have the wrong definition of emergency. An emergency is a case senecio in which-" "I know what an emergency is, Sheldon I went to first grade. Now I'm going to sleep and you are going to shut up and leave me alone."

Penny was about to slam the door like Leonard did, but Sheldon stuck his foot in the way. "My relationship with Amy is at risk. It is her birthday and social criteria states that she will forever disown me if I do not get her a present as soon as possible." "That's your emergency? Can't you wait till the morning?" "No, it's urgent that I get the ring to her now." Sheldon insisted.

Penny's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Ring? You didn't say anything about a ring?" "Well, yes that is my gift for Amy." "Oh my God, Sheldon, why didn't you say so? Congratulations!" Sheldon stiffened as Penny hugged him. "Please, Penny, this does not call for physical contact. I just need you to drive me to Amy Farah Fowler's house." "Of course, let me just tell Leonard the big news." Before Sheldon could respond, Penny burst into her boyfriend's room (without knocking).

"Sheldon I told you, I'm not-Oh, hi Penny!" "Get up, Leonard you will not believe what's happening!" "If it has something to do with Sheldon don't bother I'm going back to bed." "Sheldon's proposing to Amy." Penny shouted. "WHAT?" "Yeah, he said he's gonna give her a ring and everything." "Are you sure you didn't just dream this?" Leonard asked. "No, now are you gonna drive him to Amy's house or are you gonna just leave him outside."

He was still knocking, "Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny..." Leonard opened the door. "Sheldon, I had no idea! Of course I'll drive you to Amy's. Come on, Penny." "Now that's more like it."

In a few minutes, they arrived at Amy Farah Fowler's house. Surprisingly the light was on. " "What on Earth could Amy be doing at this hour?" Penny asked. "I suggest we find out." Sheldon said as he began to knock. Knock knock "Amy Farah Fowler." Knock knock "Amy Farah Fowler." Knock knock "Amy Farah Fowler." "Hello, Sheldon, I was just conceiving of self created orgasms by thinking about you come in." "Well that answers that question." Leonard said.

"Happy birthday, Amy, I have something I would wish to give you." Sheldon said. Amy nodded, "Proceed." "All right, but I feel I should say something first. I love you almost as much as I love Star Trek so don't ask me to chose because I'll end up choosing Star Trek. OK, that's all I have. So, now I'm going on with giving you your gift. I'm told the proper way to approach giving a woman something like this is to get down on one knee, however, in other continents such as Africa and Europe people-" "Sheldon, why don't you just give her the ring already?" Leonard interrupted. "I'm getting there, Leonard, but you're totally ruining the moment."

Sheldon got down on one and pulled out a small box. "Oh my God!" Penny cried. "Penny, please, we all now you're monotheistic but it is an irrelevant time to state that." He turned back to Amy, "Amy Farah Fowler, will you do me the honor of accepting this authentic Green Lantern ring for your birthday?" Sheldon opened up the box, revealing the plastic green ring. "It even glows in the dark and has sound effects." "As much as I appreciate the thought, I'd prefer that you keep the ring and we solve math equations for the duration of my birthday." "I couldn't agree more." The two walked into the other room to start solving.

"Wait, what just happened?" Penny asked. "I don't know." Leonard said. "Sheldon, are you getting married or not?" "Married? Heavens no. Where would you get a silly idea like that? I just got Amy a Green Lantern ring for her birthday, how could that ever lead to the assumption of marriage?" "Sheldon, sweetie, normally when you get down on one knee and present a girl with a ring, you're proposing to them." Penny said. Sheldon raised an eyebrow, "Since when?" "Sheldon, these equations aren't getting any easier." Amy called. "Gotta go. See you later. We'll have pizza."

"I can't believe I lost an hour of sleep for this!" Penny said. "I know," Leonard said, "let's leave him stranded her and get back to bed." "God, I love you, Leonard. You are so smart." Leonard grinned, "Well, I do what I can." He was about to kiss, but she pulled away and said, "This can wait till the morning." "Yeah, that sounds right."

As Penny and Leonard left they heard Amy shout something about a variable turning her on. "It's gonna be a long day." Leonard sighed.

* * *

**This was more of just an opening scene. Chapter 1 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Sheldon and Amy are getting married!" Bernadette said. "I know, the thought of Sheldon committing to something other than intermolecular forces is mind boggling." Howard said.

_Riiinnng_! "I'm getting the phone, Ma, STOP YELLING AT ME!" Bernadette looked up at her husband with concern, "Um, sweetie, you're mom's not here, remember. We have our own place now." "Oh yeah, I'm still getting used to that." Howard shook his mother's voice out of his head and answered the phone, "Wolowitz speaking."

Raj answered, "I got a text from Penny. Sheldon and Amy are-" "I know, Bernie and I are heading over there now." "Do you think it was another one of Sheldon's 'bazingo' things?" "I doubt it. Penny wouldn't text both of us at two in the morning if Sheldon was bluffing." "Yeah...I was actually considering getting drunk so I could text her back."

Howard grinned, "What's that Raj, you wanna talk to Bernie? I don't know, are you drunk enough?" "Howard, don't tease your friend like that," Bernadette reprimanded him "tell him you're sorry." "I would but he hung up." She rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

When they arrived, Raj and Stuart were already there. Raj went straight to Howard and whispered something in his ear. "What do you mean, it was a Green Lantern ring?" "He means that it wasn't an engagement ring and the thought that you all mistook it for one is simply preposterous." Sheldon said. Amy nodded, "Agreed." "Then why we're you giving her a ring in the first place?" Howard asked. "Because it is in fact Amy Farah Fowler's birthday and social criteria states that it is courteous to give one a gift on their birthday."

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?" Bernadette asked. "Don't worry, she didn't tell me either and we're supposed to be," Penny air quoted, "besties." "I didn't tell any of you. How Sheldon found out is a total mystery to me. I just don't appreciate gifts seeing as they're generally pointless." "I think getting presents is the best part of birthdays." Bernadette said. Penny snorted, "Well that's an understatement."

There was a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" Sheldon asked as he went to answer it. Mary Cooper embraced her son the instant he did so. "Oh I was so happy to hear the news! I knew that Amy Farah Fowler was right for you." "Oh, I also texted your family." Penny said guiltily.

Before they could explain the misunderstanding to Mary, Missy Cooper arrived. "Where's little Shelly's fiancé? I wanna meet the special girl." "She's not-" Sheldon was cut off by another knock at the door. "Oh for crying out loud, how many people did you-Meemaw?" "I came as soon as I heard. I couldn't be happier for you, Shelly."

Amy cleared her throat, "Sheldon, when do we plan on telling them that we are not in fact getting married." "WHAT?!" Mary cried. "Oh wait I just did." Amy said. "We should've known." Missy said. "Shelly, what did you do?" Meemaw asked. "Nothing, Meemaw, I just gave Amy an authentic Green Lantern ring for her birthday but Leonard and Penny were such dolts that they presumed I was proposing." Sheldon explained.

"I am not a dolt!" Leonard cried. "Oh, and your mate is?" Sheldon said. Leonard turned to Penny. "It's fine Leonard, I don't even know what a dolt is. I'll take it as a compliment." Penny said. Sheldon laughed, "What a dolt!"

"Well, I guess we'd better make the most of staying here." Mary said, "Now, I know Shelly's friends and his neighbor and Amy Farah Fowler, but I don't think I've ever met you." "I'm Stuart. I work at the comic book store your son goes to." She nodded and turned to Bernadette, "You must be Bernadette, I've heard a lot about you." "Yeah, I'm Howard's wife." "Well congratulations to the both of you, and Howard, I heard about your time in space last year that must've been very exciting." Mary said. "Exciting's an understatement, it was the greatest adventure of my life!" Leonard rolled his eyes, "Not this again." "What? So now I'm not allowed to talk about it when somebody brings it up?" Howard said.

"I can't believe you ain't getting married! I thought you finally settled, Shelly. Guess I was wrong." Missy said. "Nice meeting y'all." "I'd better be getting back, too. I need to book those plane tickets back to Texas, you know." Meemaw said. "Bye, Missy, bye Meemaw!" Sheldon called. "Call me when you get the tickets." Mary said. "Shelly, do you mind if I cook supper for you and your friends?" "Of course not, Mom."

"Excuse me guys, I'm not feeling very well." Bernadette said as she ran to the bathroom. "Bernadette, you know my bathroom rules, no puking or diarrhea...ever!" Sheldon shouted. "Come on, Sheldon, cut her some slack." Howard said, "I think she has some stomach flu or something. She's been throwing up every second." "Stomach flu? That's worse than the normal flu! I'm gonna have to sanitize the bathroom twice now." Sheldon said.

Raj whispered something in Howard's ear. "Yeah of course I use protection." "Really 'cause I heard on the news that they're taking certain condoms from the market because they're defective." Leonard said. "But Bernie doesn't have to worry about that, she uses birth control, right?" Penny asked. Howard didn't answer. "That's why I wear a tampon as well as take birth control pills during intercourse." Amy said. "Guys, she's not pregnant!" Howard said. "Well if she was pregnant, she'd be having cravings and be gaining weight and her menstrual cycles would be at temporary stop." Sheldon said condescendingly.

"Sorry about that." Bernadette said as she came back, "And don't worry, Sheldon, I cleaned up after myself." "Bernadette, where are you in your menstrual cycle right now?" Sheldon randomly asked. "Gee, I really don't wanna talk about that." "Why not? It's a natural occurrence and I'm only trying to help you figure out if you're pregnant or not." "Pregnant?" "Do me a favor, and turn a little counter clockwise." "Um...OK, but I don't see what this has to-" "Oh, yeah, now I see it. Judging by your figure I'd say you've gained approximately 7.41 pounds since the last time I've seen you."

"Don't worry, Bernie, just give me the word, and I will kill him for you." Howard said. "I think you're overreacting. All I've been eating are those salads at _Cheese Cake Factory_. I can't get enough of them." "It's true. She eats like five a shift." Penny said.

"Craving, breaking my bathroom policies to puke, and weight gaining." Sheldon counted each point on his finger, "Bernadette, I think you're pregnant." "Oh that's ridiculous! Howie's been using condoms! And I've been late before...just not _this_ late." "I'm sure it's nothing, but I think I might have that thing that you pee on in my apartment from the last time I was late and freaked. You could use it if you want." Penny said. "Thanks, but I really think we're overreacting." Bernadette followed Penny to her apartment.

"You guys don't really think she's pregnant, right?" Howard asked. "Facts are facts, Howard, and I'm still not excusing her from breaking my bathroom policies." Sheldon said. "Hate to admit it, but Sheldon's right." Leonard said. "And aren't I always?"

About a minute later, Penny and Bernadette came back. "It's true." Bernadette said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**There you have it! My first chapter. How will Howard and the others react? Will Bernie keep the baby? Please review!**


End file.
